onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Official Anime/Manga Policy
I can't be the only one who thinks "Anime vs Manga" image talk pages are redundant, pointless, and annoying. Everywhere you look, an image war is taking place between people who think the anime version looks better and people who think the manga looks better. The argument is entirely based on preference, so neither side as a logical point to make besides "Look at it. It's ugly". It goes on and on until somebody makes a poll. Then the exact same users vote and the majority wins. It takes forever, and it's all a big waste of time because the outcome is the same for every individual image! I say we edit the image guidelines with a new policy. This policy will read something like "When uploading an image, always use the' '(either anime or manga)' version unless it fails to depict the description".' We can decide whether to us anime or manga later, but for now, who's in favor of having this policy? 04:01, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Discussion It's not always about preference. Certain abilities and such are depicted wrongly in the anime, so we have to use the manga. Sometimes, stuff gets censored, in which case we use the manga. It's not possible to have a site policy on things like this, because different people will have differing opinions on every image. You can see this because sometimes a person will vote for the anime image, and sometimes they will vote for the manga image. There's also no way to classify whether the image depicts the image "accurately" absolutely, since some people will believe that certain images are always better as anime images, no matter what. We have to use the image talk pages when there is a dispute between them. It's the only way that will work. 04:06, August 13, 2013 (UTC) that would be good but we need to define what would fail to describe a scene otherwise people will just challenge any image they dont like-- 04:07, August 13, 2013 (UTC) It's impossible to define that Canuck. The current system where it goes to a talk page is perfect. There were a giant influx of polls and such because older images were being challenged, but it has mostly calmed down now, with us having the occasional poll every few weeks now. 04:08, August 13, 2013 (UTC) the talk page system isnt perfect, some people dont go into discussions about images unbiasedly and purposely go against the opinions of people they dont like or just side with their friends-- 04:12, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Either way, it's still not possible to define at all. 04:14, August 13, 2013 (UTC) All the other policies have pictures and examples. We would say that an unexceptable image "Doesn't depict what the caption or article describes" or something. Then for an example we could use this for good and this for bad, noting that the caption is "Ishilly dances at the banquet". 04:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) It's still not possible because it's all up for debate. 05:01, August 13, 2013 (UTC) But the idea, Galaxy, is that it wouldn't be up for debate. This stops it from always being up for debate. 05:27, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's up for debate. The idea of whether it's accurate or not is always up for debate. The only absolute is saying "it must be anime/manga no matter what", which is just awful. This is a wiki. Debate over certain things is supposed to be happen. 05:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, debating things is important. But this time, we won't be debating which one is prettier. We'll be debating if it successful describes the scene. 14:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Which is exactly what we do already. Things would still go to poll over that, so really, it would be the same. I'll say again that there is zero reason for something like this, especially since the polls have mostly calmed down, and because the current system we have just isn't broken. 20:05, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :In the end it's all 'bout poll result ( http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/messaging/images/c/cd/Emoticon_confused.png ) ... this forum'll probably decided with a poll too.-- If you ask me, manga is 90% more viable than anime. Censorship, inferior artwork, so much reason to use manga more. If anything, the digitized color manga is perfect. 04:32, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Those are not done by Oda and in general look like crap so they aren't perfect. Right now how we do things is the best way to go about it. SeaTerror (talk) 08:24, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Anime isn't drawn by Oda either ST. :O Anyways, yeah, the current way is the best. @Yata: I'd agree, but the poll to use them resulted in us not letting them replace images on pages, which is a shame. 08:28, August 15, 2013 (UTC) You cannot divide the wiki in manga and anime factions Ryu, if that was the case all the anime images should have a discussion where someone suggest to upload the manga version. It's true that some prefer manga sometimes and other wants all anime images to keep consistency, but even if you set a rule the discussions won't stop: because they are about personal preferences, and since there are many users in this wiki discussions are bound to happen. Just think about the infobox cases: even if you set a rule "always anime", there are tons of possible images that can be used, hence there will always be someone who prefer a different image. If you count the "edit war" on images and compare it to all images on the wiki, they are a very small fraction. In the end this is just normal routine on a big wiki, we should deal with it. Those kind of discussions can be good. When debating WHICH anime picture to use, or WHICH manga frame, it's much more productive than arguing WHETHER to use anime or manga. We wouldn't keep getting the same results on every forum. 21:39, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :When you say "the same results on every forum", where's your evidence? Manga's won some of the time, anime's won some of time, and the majority of images on the wiki are still overwhelmingly anime, so I don't see what you're complaining about (given that you've exclusively voted for anime, and have expressed quite clearly that you think the wiki should have as few manga images as possible). 05:36, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::For your information, I have voted manga. It was necessary because the anime version couldn't possibly depict the scene. The manga should win at a small ratio. But every Sunday we'll get another influx of new anime adaptations. Someone will revert them to the manga version, and then we'll have a war until the poll comes out which decides that the anime has won again. If this doesn't happen, maybe I'm full of shit and this forum is pointless. But I think it will happen, and my amendment to the Image Guidelines could stop this useless pattern every week. 15:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Well yes, but that Ishilly anime image was Geno being silly at his worst, and you said yourself "I've never chosen a manga picture of an anime picture before, but COME ON", so your opinion is still clear. But that's beside the point. Of the five image polls we've had since we've started using the (since it's difficult to keep track of older ones), four manga images have won, and one anime, so what you're saying is happening just isn't happening. 19:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC)